Ne,Fujoshi's What Its Called
by Farm-Story
Summary: .:One-shot:.Amu and Miki are yaoi fangirls,Nagihiko has lost a bet,and Tadase is in the wrong place at the wrong time... SHONEN-AI WARNING!


**A/N: Okay, so I'm sick, and I'm extremely bored. So I was thinking about yaoi, then Shugo Chara! and then this came up. So it's like KukaixNagihiko and TadasexIkuto. Yeah, yeah, oh me. Hee, Amu as a yaoi fangirl…. Sounds so funny…**

**I dun own Shugo Chara. Or Gravitation.**

Amu Hinamori sighed to herself. It was such a nice day out. She could hear the birds chirping as she looked at the illuminating sun in the big, blue sky. She made her way to the Royal Garden as she did everyday after school. After pulling open the handle of the glass greenhouse doors, she noticed she was the only one there. Made sense, judging by her class was let out early today.

She made her way to the table, not hesitating to lay her bag down and pull out her four charas, Ran, Miki, Suu, and Dia. They sleepily came out of their eggs, rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Amu-chi…where is everyone else?" Ran was quick to recover and scanned the area, reacting just as Amu did.

"Beats me. But I don't care. Now that I'm alone, I can get back to reading my precious, precious yaoi!" Amu snickered to herself while pulling out a copy of "Fujoshi* Monthly" and turned to page 177, where Track 72 of Gravitation EX was. Sighing, she indulged herself in the goodness. Miki was too a yaoi fangirl, so it seemed. As Amu was reading, Miki was drawing a cute BL** picture, silently giggling to herself.

"What's yaoi, desu ne?" Suu chimed to the likes of Miki's picture.

"Uh, Suu, uh, let's go water the flowers…" Dia said, leading Suu away before Miki could answer.

Suddenly, Amu heard the door opening. She quickly stowed away her precious yaoi and went back to her, "Cool and Spicy" stereotype. Tadase, Rima, Kukai, and Yaya shuffled in.

"Hey guys! Oh, Kukai's visiting today! Hey, where's Nagi?"

Nagihiko followed after, however not in his usual clothes. He was in a French Maid outfit. Looking utterly embarrassed, he managed to spit out a few words. "H-hello, A-m-mu-ch-chan…"

"Nagi lost a bet and now he has to do anything we say!" Yaya informed her.

"Really? Sounds fun. Well, I'm going back to reading…" She pulled out the magazine once more, getting lost in its content.

"Oh no, she's reading yaoi again. NAGI TAKE THE MAGAZINE AWAY FROM HER!" Rima screamed at him.

"But I don't wa-"

"I DON'T CARE YOU LOST A BET JUST DO IT!"

Following Rima's demands, Nagihiko reluctantly took the magazine from Amu's hands, chucking it out the door. Amu was infuriated.

"URGH!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Because that stuff isn't good for your mind." Rima stated while Tadase and Kukai nervously looked around.

"Fine! Nagi, you'll do anything, right?"

"Unfortunately, that's what I agreed to…"

Amu had an evil smile on her face. "Then I want real-life yaoi."

Nagihiko blushed. "Hu-huh?"

"I WANT YOU TO KISS KUKAI!" Kukai, who was unsuspecting, looked extremely confused.

"NO WAY!"

"But Nagi, you have to do _anything _we tell you to do, remember?" Kukai said, a hint of lust in his voice. He took a few steps towards Nagihiko.

"Kukai…wait…this isn't right! You have to like a person to kiss them."

"But I do like you. I like you a lot." And with that he pressed his lips on Nagi's, not bothering to wait for a reaction. He licked the very bottom of Nagi's lips, slowly prying them open. After getting his tongue inside, he fought with the others, stopping at nothing to get what he wanted. He pulled away, not hesitating to look him right in the eye afterward.

"Ku-Kukai…" Nagi's evident blush was enough to make Amu and Miki squee with delight. Their nosebleeds were so heavy they both passed out, leaving the rest to care for them.

"Let's take her home, Rima. I'll grab her legs." Tadase and the others took Amu away, leaving Nagihiko and Kukai all by themselves.

"I never said I was done, Nagihiko." Kukai said, wrapping a hand around his waist, pinning him against the table.

"Kukai, wait, what are you-where are you touching? NO! PLEASE! OH GOD, NOT THERE!"

--

Meanwhile, Tadase and Rima were lugging Amu's unconscious body back home. Or at least, trying to. They weren't really making an effort and she was just sagging along the side of the road.

"Let's hurry up and get her home as fast as we can, Mashiro-san."

"Whatever."

Yaya had tagged along as well. She was singing a song about Pocky*** when they heard something rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?

A shadowy figure suddenly approached, its identity revealed itself to be none other than Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

"Oh, look at that. Tadase is carrying Amu's unconscious body. I wonder." Ikuto chuckled, ruffling the blonde's hair.

"Don't get the wrong idea! She won't wake up." Tadase poked Amu's face. Nothing.

"Well…she wants yaoi, doesn't she? Lets give her some."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Yaya somehow understood. "Oh, like sleeping beauty!"

"Yes. Exactly." Ikuto took a dominate step towards Tadase.

Tadase blushed. "Ikuto, what are you-" But he was suddenly silenced as Ikuto put his lips on Tadase's. He slide his tongue inside, exploring the area. Rima's eyes popped out of her head as Yaya screamed in Amu's ears, "IKUTO IS KISSING TADASE!!!" Amu instantly jolted awake. "What, who, where? OMG!!!" She fangirl-squeed again, along with Miki, not bothering to notice the sweatdrops collecting on Ran's forehead.

Amu ran home, with Rima and Yaya chasing her, happy to get out of the awkward situation. Tadase tried to go with them, but Ikuto pinned him against a tree, letting his hand slide up his shirt. "Ikuto, no! We can't do this in public!"

"But it's dark out. Nobody's watching." Ikuto said, starting in on Tadase's neck.

**FIN**

***Fujoshi: Term for yaoi fangirl. Literally means "rotten girl" in Japanese.**

****BL: "Boy Love" or "Shonen-ai" in Japanese. The mild form of gay anime/manga.**

*****Pocky: A biscuit stick coated in what is usually chocolate, but can be strawberry or other flavours. Considered the official otaku snack. Hardly considered Japanese, and can be purchased at most grocery stores. **


End file.
